Beamzilla
Beamzilla is an anthropomorphic stream of Godzilla's atomic breath. Personality He is snarky, quippy, and sarcastic. Just like me. Appearance Beamzilla looks like Godzilla's atomic breath is a face at the end. For some reason, this face looks more like SpaceGodzilla than the normal Godzilla. History Godzilla was minding his own business on Monster Island. When, all of a sudden, Oh Pi came through a dimensional wormhole. Godzilla was startled by the creature's sudden appearance and attempted to blast Oh Pi with his Atomic Breath. In a moment of panic, Oh Pi used his life giving powers, and Beamzilla was born. Beamzilla flew right back at Godzilla and introduced himself. Godzilla was very confused. Godzilla then looked over a Oh Pi, and seeing how harmless the creature appeared, apologized for attacking him. He also asked Oh Pi how he could get rid of Beamzilla. Beamzilla interrupted them, and asked why Godzilla would ever want to get rid of him. Oh Pi said he didn't know how to reverse the proess, and then the wormhole opened back up. Oh PI left through it. Godzilla figured he was stuck with Beamzilla. He tried to introduce this new Kaiju to his allies. They were also a bit confused on his existence. Godzilla then took Beamzilla to the Monster Island Bar. When he explained Beamzilla's origin, T-Rex stated that wormholes are opening up all the time in their universe, and that he should be used to it by now. Eventually, Beamzilla set out on his own to fins his own adventures. he was disappointed with the overall lack of living beams of energy on Monster Island, but continued. Godzilla has no idea where Beamzilla is today, but thinks that he's still alive. He would later be proven right, and the two have since become friends. Trilopod Invasion Like every other good Kaiju on Earth, Beamzilla helped fight off the Trilopod invasion. Trumpzilla vs. the World Like all the other Kaiju on Monster Island, Beamzilla aided in killing Trumpzilla. T-Rex: Final Final Wars: Giant Clusterf*** All Out Attack! Beamzilla appeared in T-Rex: Final Final Wars: Giant Clusterf*** All Out Attack! at the very end, in the form of a final attack used by Ultimate Ultimate Godzilla to help finish off Keizer Ghido-Raptor. Abilities * Supercharge: Beamzilla can supercharge Godzilla's atomic breath by entering his body in a process similar to possession. * Movement. Despite being a beam of energy, Beamzilla can move in any direction he wants. * Atomic Breath. Despite being a beam of Atomic Breath, Beamzilla can still fire Atomic Breath from his mouth....because. Trivia * Beamzilla is a parody of Super Godzilla's Navel beam, and the fact that it has a face on it. * Beamzilla once tried hitting on Spacegodzilla's Corona Beam, after thinking it was alive due to the way it moved. Spacegodzilla then gave him a lengthy explanation for how that is impossible. Beamzilla pointed out his own existence, to which SpaceG had no reply. * Beamzilla is probably the most random Kaiju I've ever made. * Beamzilla is the first Kaiju in Universe 986 who's origin can be contributed to a being from a different universe.Category:Kaiju Category:Parody Kaiju Category:Universe 986 Category:Godzilla Category:Male Category:Pages relating to T-Rex Category:Cdrzillafanon's Kaiju Category:Joke Kaiju